Late Night Inquiries
by MadameMinty
Summary: Just felt like writing some fluff. It sucks, but enjoy. ZADR.


Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, you stoopid filthy hyumans.

Warning: This word document is literally labeled 'shit' in my files, because it is. Lol. Enjoy.

**Late Night Inquiries**

There's a tap at the window, this late it can only be one person. The only other person I know that doesn't sleep at night. I mean he doesn't sleep because he doesn't really need it, while I don't sleep because I'm up all night thinking about him and whatever he's scheming. Should I open the window? Should I even acknowledge his presence? I guess, if he's here this late it must be for an important reason that can't wait for Skool tomorrow. Slowly I pull back my blanket and get up, the cold air hits me like a ton of bricks when I put my feet on the ground. I should start wearing socks to bed, the floor is an iceberg. I look at the window but all I can see is my bedraggled self looking back, it's too dark to try and see out without smooshing my face against the pane. I slid the window up, making sure it will stay, but before I can even poke my head out to look for the familiar green alien, he's in my face.

"Uh, hi, Zim. What the hell do you want at-," I glance over at my clock, "2:30 in the morning on a Skool night?"

He didn't answer, just shoved past me into my room, my personal space. What the hell? "Earth to Zim! What do you think you're doing?"

He still didn't answer. This is starting to piss me off, little green prick. I watch as he pulls his metal spider legs back into his PAK. Those things still freak me out a little. I stare at him, waiting for an answer. "If you're not gonna say anything, can you leave? I was trying to sleep."

"What's love?" It's barely a whisper, but at least it's an answer. Actually it's a question, but it's a response so I don't care, even if it caught me by surprise. Why would an alien need to know what love is?

"Uh, well, I guess it's an emotion," I stutter, trying to find the right word to explain something so complicated.

"Well, duh, Dib, I kinda knew that already, but I don't want a textbook definition. Tell me what love means to you," his statement is so blunt and he doesn't meet my eyes. What's wrong with him, it's kind of scaring me.

"To me? Love would be, uh, always wanting to be with someone whether you're fighting or mad at each other. Loving someone, flaws and all. Or something like that," I look down at him, realizing how much smaller he is than me. "Why do you even want to know?" I try to keep the edge off my words because he looks so vulnerable.

"Just wanted to know, for some reason, that I can't tell you," he still won't look at me, then I notice something. He's not wearing his disguise. Somehow he's managed to be that comfortable around me. "So, how do you know when you're in love?"

That really catches me off guard. "Uhh, I guess your heart kinda hurts and you get nervous around the person you love and you wanna spill your guts to them but you're afraid you'll get hurt if you do." Those words surprise me. How do I know what love feels like? Oh, shut up Dib, you know why, and it's right here in front of you.

Zim finally looks up at me, his crimson eyes look uncertain, but it's hard to tell. "Heart hurts? I guess I wouldn't know what that feels like. But something in here hurts," he holds his hand to his chest. My own heart beats a little faster. Zim's in love. With who? That little devil, jealousy, snakes its way into my mind, I try to stomp on it, but it's to quick for me.

"Zim?" I surprise myself at the lack of malice in my voice when I say his name, it sounds tender, foreign. Alarm floods through me when I'm pushed against the wall. Zim's small claws are on my shoulders and he's glaring at me wildly.

"Shit, Zim, what the hell?" I try to push his sharp claws off me, but he's stronger than I thought.

"Forget all of this, Dib," he hisses at me, "please," he adds, face softening.

"Why?" I force out, wincing as his claws dig deeper into my shoulder.

"Because I said so!" he snarls, jerking his claws out of my skin. Augh, that stings. Before I can think I grab his shoulders.

"Give me one good readon why, Zim," I hold him in place, waiting for an answer, again. He holds my gaze. I stand still as he leans forward. Is he going to- yup, I think as Zim presses his mouth against mine. Why am I so surprised, this was inevitable. I move my hands down from his shoulders to his back. He moves his claws to my hair. This is so wrong, but I don't want it to stop. Then it does. Damn, why do good things always end so soon. His face is pink, it looks odd against the green. I stare at him again.

He lays his head against my chest, "Is this love?" barely above a whisper and muffled against my shirt.

I rest my chin on his head and nod. I guess I'm not going to get any sleep tonight either.

**I told you it was shit, but I had to write it or it would have rotted in my brain like roadkill (gruesome, right?). Just shut up and go check out my other ZaDr fic, Contacts. Give me some reviews? **


End file.
